


Fanart for Dizzojay's "The Darkest Realm"

by The_Selective_Participater



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Selective_Participater/pseuds/The_Selective_Participater
Summary: This is Fanart I made after reading Dizzojay's "The Darkest Realm".It's one of my fave stories on the archive and I just wanted to share. This is the second draft, I might post the first draft once I find it. It's a wonderful piece of writing so go ahead and click on the link above.





	Fanart for Dizzojay's "The Darkest Realm"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Darkest Realm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399796) by [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay). 



> This is Fanart I made after reading Dizzojay's "The Darkest Realm".  
> It's one of my fave stories on the archive and I just wanted to share. This is the second draft, I might post the first draft once I find it. It's a wonderful piece of writing so go ahead and click on the link above.

 

"Look well on my face; the next time you see it the last thing you see will be my satisfaction as the light fades from your eyes..."

~Dizzojay


End file.
